


Siblings

by Iwritewhenever



Series: Dick and Dami week 2019 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Cards, Family, national siblings day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 07:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18425772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwritewhenever/pseuds/Iwritewhenever
Summary: Damian gives Dick a card for National Siblings Day.





	Siblings

Damian quietly opened the door to Dick’s room. He made his way to his brother’s desk and placed a card on the surface. He made his way back to the door and closed it again. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dick stumbled out of bed and made his way to his bathroom. He cleaned himself up and attempted to look like a functioning human being, he made his way to the bedroom door. He stopped when he noticed a plain white card sitting on his desk. He picked it up and opened it. A smirk playing across his features at what it read on the inside. 

Thank you for existing   
Damian

Dick walked out and knocked on Damian’s door, he opened it with a huff. Dick smiled and pulled him in for a hug. “Thanks, Dami, means a lot.” Damian rolled his eyes and pushed him off,

“Shut up Grayson,” He moved aside and walked down the hallway. Dick smiled at his retreating back. Tim opened his door and stared at his older brother. 

“What’s that about?” Dick flashed him the card from Damian. Tim raised an eyebrow, “Wow,” He said, before retreating back into his room and closing the door. Dick smiled,

“Yeah wow.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is for national siblings day! So all you siblings out there, you guys go!
> 
> Until next time


End file.
